Typical firearms and more specifically bolt action firearms are often configured for right-handed shooters or left-handed shooters. In military and law enforcement applications, this can increase the expense associated for the organization by having to maintain a firearms inventory for both left- and right-handed shooters. Typically, a law enforcement organization and/or military branch will order a first quantity of right-handed firearms and a second lesser quantity of left-handed firearms.